starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ale
, black''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' or purple color; thick, sweet smell''Rogue Planet'' |type=Alcoholic beverage''A New Dawn'' |animals= |plants= |other= |edible= |inedible= |nutrition= |effects= |era= |affiliation=}} Ale was a frothy, yeast-based,Republic Commando: True Colors potentially alcoholic beverage, with a thick, sweet smell. Some types of ale, like the Mandalorian ale kri'gee, had a bitter taste. Ale was made in a process called brewing.Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1 It was produced in breweries, dedicated buildings for the making of ale, for which the planet Clendor was famous.The Essential Guide to Warfare, p. 177 It could also be brewed at home, for personal consumption. An "ale house" was a tavern where ale was sold. Ale could be stored in special containers called kegs,Tempest FeudScourge and was sometimes served in "pints".Republic Commando: Triple Zero There were a number of different types of ale including Trandoshan ale. Following the Battle of Endor, the cantina Alcazar on the planet Akiva severed at least four types of ale along with grog and Starfire 'skee according to the bartender.Aftermath Appearances *''Knights of the Old Republic 1: Commencement, Part 1'' with a cup of Polaris ale]] *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Tilnes Rising'' * * * * * *''An Official Engagement'' *''Belly of the Beaast'' *''Contract AA23'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: Kenobi'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' * * * * * *''Death Star'' * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Shadow Games'' * *''Death Star *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''Mission to Lianna'' * *''Scoundrels'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * * * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' * *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost *''Heir to the Empire'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Scourge'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' }} Notes and references Category:Ales